Payback
by skylark.all27
Summary: Because he knew, from the very start that he could never have him back. One-Shot. AoKuro, if you squint. First attempt for KuroBasu fandom.


**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language, weird plot**  
**

**Payback**

As the wind kissed his cheeks, the sun boring on his tanned skin, the shimmering red from the sky he had been viewing for who knew how long, and the trees swishing back and forth as his music. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed the sweet, fresh smell of the wind from above.

How long had it been? He didn't know. He skipped classes again and he didn't regret missing anything. After all, the teachers here were boring as hell, more so than what he had during his Middle School years. And that was saying something coming from him.

"Aomine-kun," he remembered. Those hateful words he wished he should have never said. The words he regretted, but never had he been given the chance to say he was sorry. To say that he was regretting all the things he had said. To tell him, to tell that person how much he felt wrong. He couldn't, not when he knew the other was in good hands now. Not when that person had found people that wouldn't turn into monsters like them, like him. Not when he found his new light.

"_I don't how to receive your passes anymore."_

"Let's go to practice, ne?" he remembered, all the time he wished he could hear that voice directly at him. Just like before. Just like how he was the light and the other was his shadow. Just like those days. But it wouldn't happen, it couldn't because he himself was the one who ruined the bond he had thought was strong to hold on.

"_Basketball is just a sport after all."_

He was the one who had left him behind. For his light had flickered, too bright that it had erased the shadow it was supporting. The support he always had on his back was now gone. He lost sight of the game. He became the enemy of every player. He became his own enemy.

"Aomine-kun, you're skipping practice again," he growled. His bangs covering his dark blue eyes as he remembered. Their fists bumping every game, the smiles they both shared when they outrun the opponent together, the complaints they both always got from their teammates, and the strong bond they both held. It was all gone. He could never experience that again, for who he had become a monster.

"_I don't quite get it. Tetsu and I don't get along in everything, but in basketball, we always think alike," _he used to say. But now, he didn't know if they really did. Was it all a dream? The swishing of the net, the squeaking of the shoes, the shouts of protests and support, the dribbling of the ball, he forgot how it felt.

But now he remembered, again. The reason on why he was playing basketball in the first place. Basketball, in all players were played to have fun. He could grasp that feeling again. The adrenaline rush that only basketball could give.

Thanks to him, he was able to remember again. His former shadow.

Tetsu was once his best friend, was once his partner, was once his partner in crime, and was once his teammate, but it was all at once. Not twice would he ever be standing on the same court again together with him, in the same team. They would and always would be enemies.

He released a bitter laugh. His laugh resonating from above as he felt his cheeks growing hot. Why did it still hurt so much? His breathing went faster, his breathing ragged as he felt his eyes blurring. His eyes still closed, but he knew he was crying. Why?

Because he knew, from the very start that he could never have him back.

.

"I knew Aomine-kun is an idiot, but not this much," jerking from his thoughts. Aomine sat up. There he was, the person he had longing for. His best friend. His former partner.

"Tetsu, you bastard," Aomine didn't know his voice could be this quiet. His voice laced the delicacy he knew he didn't have. He glared, trying to be defiant as he held his ground. Wiping the tears he shed as he looked across. Tetsu looked amused. Bastard.

"Why are you crying like a damsel in distress, Aomine-kun?" the other questioned innocently, tilting his head to the side to emphasize the word "innocence." Aomine growled. This bastard was having fun torturing him, wasn't he? It was not his fault in the first place. He was sure no one would go here, unless it was Satsuki or his captain. That bastard captain of his again, he was sure of it. He would really strangle that man after this.

"Please refrain from committing a murder in school, Aomine-kun. I prefer you do your thing outside and wear some mask to hide your identity," that monotonous voice spoke again. Aomine growled. That bluntness of his former partner was really annoying to some degree.

"The hell are you doing here, Tetsu?" He growled, finally standing up to face his former teammate. This really sucked. He was just having his moment a while ago, and then his partner had to show up and ruined his moment.

"How warm, isn't it, Aomine-kun? Your greeting, I mean," Tetsu was really digging his grave, Aomine thought as he gritted his teeth. Annoying was an understatement if Kuroko Tetsuya was described. Kuroko Tetsuya was no mere annoying, he was aggravating and infuriating.

"Don't dodge the question, – and don't you dare spout some nonsense again saying that dodging a question bla, bla is impossible – Tetsu. Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Here. At. My. School?" he asked, more like demanded as he was aware of himself that he looked like a murderer who came out from prison by force. The bastard merely coughed, aggravating him even more.

"I'm just here to tell you something," the other said. Aomine narrowed his eyes, before huffing, crossing his arms as he nodded. The other's lips twitched and Aomine knew the other was having fun. Damn Tetsu for having that tongue.

"Aomine-kun is a big idiot." And Tetsu began walking away. Wah, what the hell? Stomping, he grabbed the other's arm before Tetsu even open the door.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm just saying, that if you even think that it was your fault that I left the team. Then Aomine-kun really is an idiot," the other said softly. And Aomine took out his hold from the other when Tetsu faced him. His blue eyes staring onto his own and Tetsu began talking again.

"I left the team on my own. My choices, my consequences. It was my fault for not catching, my fault for not being strong enough to be on par with Aomine-kun and the others. It was me who left, but never had I even thought of blaming you all on why. It was my own decision," the other explained. Longer than his usual one sentence response from all their conversations before. Aomine remained frozen, dark blue eyes locked onto his partner's blue eyes. He couldn't look away.

"You guys changed. I changed too. My beliefs however differed from you all. I am a shadow, the one that supports from the background, and I knew that since the day you all got stronger. I became nonexistent in terms of basketball," the other continued softly. His eyes still opened, gaze locked onto Aomine's own.

"I may be Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin, but I will always remain as Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth of the Generation of Miracles," the other said. "I will always be the shadow of your bright lights, and," Tetsu paused. And continued, "I will always be Aomine-kun's shadow."

"You bastard," Aomine growled, feeling his cheeks grew hot again. He was getting out of character, how amusing. He chuckled, releasing the tears he had been holding. Ah. How could he forget? Kuroko Tetsuya was his partner. Would always be and would never change.

"Although, I'm not sure if Kagami-kun will be happy about that," Tetsu mused out loud. He snorted, catching his breath as he leaned against the wall. He could feel the amused gaze of his partner, but now he felt relieved. From what, he didn't know. He just knew one thing.

Aomine Daiki, the current ace of Touou, and the former ace of Teiko swore that next year, he would get his revenge. Inter High, Winter Cup, or Nationals. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, and the rest of Seirin would go down because Aomine Daiki would get his revenge.

After all, it was never fun to lose.

.

**-Owari-**


End file.
